Battle of the Bands
by bookgirl39
Summary: Need I say more? IanxAmy, multi-chapter, song-based. T for possibility of swear words in some songs.
1. You Again

** Okay I think the title implies what this is about! Ian and Amy's bands are in a contest. Since it was written in my creative mind it's not like most music contests. The song can't be written by the band. Yeah little weird but you know so am I.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Amy's POV**

"No, no, no!" I muttered looking at the black and green outfit I was wearing in the mirror in front of me. I'd been busy rehearsing so I'd sent Nellie to buy my outfit. Biggest mistake of my life. She had picked out black, ripped jeaggings and a tight, green tank top that said "Rock On" in black. Not to mention that the neck was a little too low for me.

"Amy, hurry up!"

I sighed. Well I guess I was stuck with the outfit. "I'm coming."

I walked out of the bathroom to my band and best friends, Adriana, Danielle and Rebecca.

"Woah! That's… a new look for you, Ames." Rebecca told me.

"Remind me never to let Nellie do my shopping." I told her.

"Well we'd better get back to the stage. We still have to set up." Adriana pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's go." I sighed.

**Ian's POV**

"We're already late! Hurry up!" I yelled after my friends. We had just gotten to the rec center and we had to go on in a half hour!

Sorry! It's Charlie's fault." Peter told me.

"What isn't Charlie's fault?" I asked. Charlie is sort of our band's klutz and sometimes he wasn't completely there. Half of his life is spent in la-la land but he was one heck of a drummer.

My band and I were in a contest. We were one of the two finalists so now we were going to face off the other band and the audience would decide the winner. I was confident that we'd win. Kabras never lose. _Except for- No! Don't think about it!_ I thought. I wasn't going to let myself think about her now.

Then I saw a girl with red hair walking toward the stage. I had to fight away the thoughts of my favorite redhead that flooded my mind. _Focus, Ian. Focus._

Yet I couldn't help but watch the girl.

"I'll be right back." I told the guys. I had to get a better look at the girl.

"Oh no, he's got the look again." I heard Nick mutter to the others.

When I was walking toward the other stage I ran into someone. That someone was the girl.

"Sorry!" she said, looking up. Then her eyes widened in shock. I recognized those eyes. The eyes that I'd seen in so many dreams.

"I-I-Ian?" Amy asked, taking a step back.

"Hello, love." I grinned. I noticed the top she had on. _Oh Lord, she's trying to kill me._ I thought.

"W-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"I sing in the contest. You?"

"R-r-really? M-me too!"

"Wow! What a coincidence."

Then a girl with dark skin and dark brown hair came up to Amy. "Amy! There you are! I've been look- who's this?" the girl asked looking at me approvingly.

"I-I-Ian-"

"You mean Ian as in Ian _Cobra_?" the girl asked, glaring at me murderously.

"Umm it's Kabra, thank you very much. You are?"

"I'm Danielle, Amy's friend and drummer. She's said a lot about you."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"That's not a good thing."

"Danielle, h-he's fine. I-I-Ian's band is in th-the compeition too." Amy explained.

"Well then, Cobra. Looks like winning will be even more fun than I thought." Danielle said.

"Danielle, can y-you go t-tell the girls I'll be right there?" Amy said.

"But Ian-"

"J-just go."

Danielle walked off.

"Well, love, I guess I should wish you good luck" I smirked. "And sexy top by the way. Interesting choice."

She blushed. "Nellie p-p-picked it out. And d-don't call me l-l-love!"

"Ah, yes. Well, good luck. I'll see you later."

"Y-you too." she said before walking away. _Really, Ian?_ I thought. _You had to say that? 'Sexy top by the way.'? Well it was true. So? You made her uncomfortable. Still true._ I argued with myself.

When I got back to our stage, the guys were almost finished setting up.

"There you are, Ian!" Charlie said. "You thought you could get out of set up?"

"He kind of did. Where were you anyway?" Nick asked.

I was about to explain when Peter pointed out. "Guys, he's got the "Amy look" in his eyes again."

"Well there's a reason for that. The lead singer of the other band is Amy Cahill!" I explained.

"Who's Amy Cahill?" Charlie asked.

"Dude, seriously? Where have you been? She's only, and I quote, 'The most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes color of Jade and smile as bright as the sun.'" Peter told him, failing to mimic my accent.

"Only the girl that Ian's totally and completely in love with." Nick summed up.

"I do not _love_ her. I simply… _like _her. She… interests me. But I do not _love_ her." I denied.

"Dude, call it what you like but it's not changing the fact that you're obsessed with this chick. Or that we have to beat her so what's the plan? Is she a good singer?" Peter asked.

"Not sure. I've never heard her sing. And I am not _obsessed_-"

"Whatever but if you go all gaga on stage we don't stand a chance." Charlie pointed out.

"You guys act like I'm some kind of lovesick fool. I'll be fine." I told them.

They just looked at me. They were thinking that I was but didn't want to tell me. _Note to self: stop talking to friends about Amy._

"Come on, it's almost time to go on." Nick said, breaking the silence.

Charlie grabbed his drumsticks and Peter went to the keyboard while Nick and I picked up our guitars.

~~~~~~~~ Page Break ~~~~~~~~

"Attention, everyone!" the announcer yelled into the mic "Welcome to the final face off of the Battle of the Bands! We will have a representative from each band play rock-paper-scissors to determine who goes first.

I know what you're thinking, rock-paper-scissors? How childish! But this wasn't a very well organized competition.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the crowd chanted.

I did rock. So did Amy.

We tried again. We both got scissors.

We continued to tie for a long time.

After about a million tries the crowd stopped chanting and we both cracked up.

"I give up!" Amy laughed. "Rebecca, can you try?"

The blonde girl, who was at the keyboard, walked over.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" the crowd said hopefully.

Rock verses paper. The girls go first.

Rebecca ran back to the stage and Amy said something to her friends that I didn't hear.

I was going to find out though.

** Okay so this has been done before in a similar way but I was watching Good Luck Charlie right before I went to bed so I was thinking about a band battle and Amy and Ian and songs and the clothes some girls these days wear and BAM! I got this! **

**Oh and Rebecca, Danielle and Adriana are real. They're my real BFFLNMWs and I thought I'd put them in the story. They haven't read the 39 Clues and don't read fanfiction but I think they'd like being characters. Charlie, Nick and Peter are not real though. I just thought of three guy names for them. I imagine Nick as sort of in the shadows, dark, longish hair and darker clothes. Not emo but just… dark. Like Fang in Maximum Ride. Peter has light brown hair and eyes. Sort of a male version of moi. Charlie is blonde and has grey eyes. I felt like I had to explain my OCs. None of the guys have really short hair but not exactly long either. **

**Interview: **

**Me: Amy and Ian! I chose you!**

**Amy: Not the Pokémon thing. **

**Ian: Excuse me?**

**Amy: Pokémon. Little Japanese anime critters with super powers?**

**Ian: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Me: Seriously? You have to be the **_**only**_** boy I know who doesn't know what a Pokémon is! Most boys are obsessed with it for the first eleven to fifty years of their lives!**

**Amy: **_**Fifty?**_** I can NOT take another thirty-eight years of Dan's Pokémon!**

**Me: Well actually it can last their whole lives in some cases. I know someone whose grandmother trades card with him.**

**Amy: Oh no…**

**Ian: What are you guys talking about? Someone explain this to me!**

**Me: Sorry. Don't want to risk it. I don't think Amy wants her boyfriend obsessed too.**

**Amy: He's not-**

**Me: Whatever! Just tell me about your thoughts.**

**Amy: That outfit. *****Shudder***** I would die if I had to wear that in public! Let alone in front of him!**

**Ian: Why? What's so special about me?**

**Amy: You just seem like you'd… enjoy it too much.**

**Ian: I would.**

**Amy: EW! My point exactly!**

**Me: Umm… so, Ian, I'm afraid to ask but what did you think?**

**Ian: I just told you.**

**Me: Anything that doesn't involve Amy's outfit?**

**Ian: What's she going to do? What did she say?**

**Me: Ah, well that's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Ian: If it involves that list you stole-**

**Amy: You still have that list?**

**Me: Yes I do. That's all the time for today!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Me: FINALLY! You did it right! You get a cookie!**


	2. It is ON

**Okay I'm SO breaking my updating order but I've been thinking about this non-stop for over twenty-four hours! I've thought over the song and made up dialogue, I've done everything but write it down! It's been written down in my head since last night! Now, to type it.**

**I don't own the 39 Clues or Everybody's Fool by Evanescence or You and Me by Lifehouse.**

**BTW I want to thank Evanescence456 for suggesting the song**

**Amy's POV**

"Everybody's Fool" I told my band. That's what we were starting out with.

**(A/N Song in bold Amy's thoughts **_italic_ **everything else **normal**)**

**Perfect by nature**

_Kabra nature_

**Icons of self-indulgence**

_All you care about is yourself_

**Just what we need**

**More lies about a world that**

_Lies. That's all you ever tell._

The whole song I kept my eyes on Ian. This was meant specifically for him.

**Never was and never will be**

**Have you no shame? Don't you see me?**

_I know you don't. No shame, conscience or heart_

**You know you've got everybody fooled**

_Especially your fan girls_

Ian knew I was singing to him. He looked a bit offended. Maybe he does have shame?

**Look here she comes now**

**Bow down and stare in wonder**

_That's what your fans do_

**Oh how we love you**

**No flaws when you're pretending**

_No flaws and a million flaws at the same time_

This time he looked confused. Yeah that part didn't really apply to us.

**But now I know she**

**Never was and never will be **

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

_You don't know and don't care_

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

_I'll never understand how_

Now he looked regretful. Does he know how he betrayed me?

**Without the mask**

**Where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself**

**Lost in your lie**

_Why doesn't this ever happen to you? You never get lost in your lies._

**I know the truth now**

_I know how cruel you and your family are_

**I know who you are**

_You're a Cobra. Dan was right_

**And don't love you anymore**

…_Yep… That's it…_

**It never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me**

_Do you? _

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

_Somehow_

**It never was and never will be**

**You're not real and you can't save me**

_Nothing you say or do is ever real_

**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**

The audience applauded. I was still keeping eye contact with Ian.

He walked toward the edge of his stage and I walked to the edge of mine. The stages were close enough that I could've jumped the gap if I wanted.

"Was that supposed to mean something, love?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Gee, what do you think?" I responded coldly.

"I think you're angry with me."

"No dip, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"Ian you can apologize as much as you want, it doesn't change anything."

"I know." He sighed. Then he smirked.

"What?"

"You never objected to me calling you love."

"Okay then, DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" That last part was louder than I'd meant. Then I looked up. Microphones. They had just turned the mic back on.

The crowd went silent.

"Oh-ho-ho!" The announcer said. "I sense some tension between our lead singers! You kids know each other?"

I glared at Ian. "We… have a… complicated history." I explain.

"Love, it's not that complicated."

"It is. And don't call me love!"

"Well, looks like we have more than just a music battle going on here!" The announcer… well… _announced._

"So, – Amy is it? – was that last song meant for your ex here?"

"Yes it was. He's nothing but a heartbreaking liar."

"Love, if you'd give me a chance-" He started, sounding desperate

"Don't call me love, Cobra!"

"Don't call me Cobra, love!" He retorted, suddenly not so desperate.

"I'll call you Ian when you call me Amy!"

"I'll call you Amy when you call me Ian!"

"Okay, we're wasting time, kids. Let's get on with the next performance."

"Fine, you want me to call you Amy? Well then-"

"Don't you dare sing that song. You've tried it before." I told him. It was true. He used the last time he tried to serenade me. Notice I said last time meaning that there were other times.

"Okay, okay, I'll try a new one." He said. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

I wondered what he was going to sing. The crowd always sides with the wounded girlfriend right?

**Ian's POV**

"The things I do for that girl…" I muttered, walking back to my band.

When I told the band my idea they just looked at me.

"You're freaking _kidding_ me right?" Charlie asked.

"Ian, are you feeling okay? That's insane." Peter said.

"No, he's lovesick." Nick pointed out. "Anyway, I don't know how to play Taylor Swift."

"I'm _fine_" I glared at Nick. "And it was just a suggestion. Natalie listens to it and I always-"

"Think about that sentence, dude. Your _sister_ listens to it. Sister as in _girl_ as in _we're guys_." Charlie cleared up. "You are a guy right?"

"Really? Hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, just a suggestion. I have another idea."

"If it's Justin Beiber…" Peter started.

"Don't worry. _No one_ likes him." I reassured. "I was thinking You and Me by Lifehouse. The crowd will always side with the lovesick boyfriend."

"So you admit it!" Nick said.

"I'm _fine_, Nick. But the crowd doesn't know that."

**(A/N Song in bold Ian's thoughts **_italic_** everything else **normal**)**

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive.**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

_I can't back down to your challenge_

**I've been losing so much time**

_Almost two years worth of time_

The whole time I kept my eyes on Amy. Not that I had anything I'd rather look at.

'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

_There are a lot of people here_

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

_I've got nothing to lose but my pride_

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_Even if I try I find myself watching you_

She didn't look so angry. Maybe this finally worked?

**All of the things that I want to say**

**Just aren't coming out right**

_Apparently not or you would've taken me back_

**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**

_Round and round in circles._

**I don't know where to go from here**

_I've tried it all_

She smirked, imagining me stuttering. What she didn't know was that that was the exact reason I always did something crazy and cheesy. I couldn't just _talk_ to her. I know I'd be tongue-tied.

'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to prove**

_Just my love. There! I said it! Well thought it…_

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

_I like it that way_

**Something about you now**

_Something I didn't see until Korea_

**I can't quite figure out**

_Can't figure out what it is_

**Everything she does is beautiful**

_Beautiful_

**Everything she does is right**

She looked happy. Like it worked! Did it though?

'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**You and me and all of the people**

**With nothing to do and nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it? And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

When I finished She was smiling. But it wasn't an _Aww-of-course-I'll-take-you-back_ smile it was a _I-appreciate-this-but-you're-a-little-late _smile.

"So, Amy, what do you have to say to that?" The announcer asked.

"One word." She said quietly. "Lies."

"Lies?" He asked, confused.

"All lies. Ian's just a liar." She said shakily.

** Okay, don't bother requesting songs for Amy in the next chapter. I got it covered. **

**Before I get comments about this, I'm going to say that I know Ian would never sing Taylor Swift. I just meant for that to be funny. I was listening to Sparks Fly and when I heard "Get me with those green eyes, baby." I thought of Ian and Amy's jade eyes and thought it'd be funny. **

**Don't worry. The whole thing won't be all Amy singing hate songs and Ian singing love songs. It will be a bit more.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Guess who's back?**

**Ian: Zac Effron? **

**Amy: Bad joke.**

**Ian: I know. **

**Me: Anyway, so tell me what you think?**

**Amy: I'm not that stupid. Ian's character obviously likes mine. I wouldn't be that stupid.**

**Me: Oh you know. You're just… playing hard to get. Enjoying this.**

**Ian: Well warn my character! The guy's tried a million come-ons!**

**Amy: That's only about a zillion less than the real Ian's tried.**

**Ian: Oh, so that's what you're doing?**

**Amy: No. I don't like you.**

**Ian: Yes you do.**

**Me: Ian, what do you think?**

**Ian: I like the song. Last one. **

**Me: What's wrong with the first one? I liked it.**

**Ian: It hurts.**

**Amy: Since when do you have feelings?**

**Ian: I know! You think you're shocked? I didn't know until Korea! It scared the heck out of me!**

**Amy: Korea?**

**Ian: Yes. All of a sudden all these emotions! Guilt, shame, sympathy, humiliation and… I'm not really sure what else… it's… complicated…**

**Me: *****snicker***** I know what it is.**

**Ian: … I'm a little scared…**

**Me: *****whispers to Ian***** **

**Ian: A) Disgusting! Not that. B) I don't like that idea either but it's not as weird as A…**

**Amy: What did you say to him?**

**Me: Thought I could help. Didn't think he'd find it disgusting.**

**Amy: I don't want to know.**

**Me: You don't. Now that's all the time for today!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Me: Oh yeah, director dude, guess what? You're famous! *****Applause*******


	3. Hiatus I think PLEASE READ

**Okay, okay don't kill me I had to do this! You have no idea how long I held it off but we all saw this coming. **

**Wait… what are you guys thinking?**

**You think I'm discontinuing the story?**

***slaps* What's wrong with you! I would never, ever**_**, ever **_**do such a thing!**

**But I **_**am **_**putting it on VERY TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**Actually… I don't know if it's hiatus… I feel really stupid but I don't know what it means. But I always see it on stories that are being paused.**

**Now that I think about it the story's been paused for a while anyway…**

**BUT now it's official! Yay for officialness!**

**I apologize for this but I just have too many stories to keep up and I'm going to deal with them one at a time in this order:**

**Reading the 39 Clues (there's only one more chapter)**

**When In Rome**

**What He'll do for Love**

**Battle of the Bands**

**House of Anubis Chat Room**

**Story of Us**

**Special**

**Kay? Vespers and Titans will be updated here and there throughout this as well as Randomness at a New Level and any other story I co-author.**

**I'm planning to finish these and start like five or six new ones that I'm REALLY trying not to write. A lot are parodies or crossovers, others are sequels or prequels or something. **

**ALSO on a happier note: I'm going to take a hand in Maximum Ride, Halo or House of Night. Halo and House of Night depend on if I like the rest of the series (I'm iffy on HoN) but I KNOW that someday I'm writing a Maximum Ride story.**

**Hmm… I think that's all I have to say at the moment… **

**OH YEAH! If any of you read Songfic Stories I'm sorry. That's sort of was meant to be a songfic collection but I forgot about it. I'm just going to leave it open for any songfic that may pop up in my mind.**

**Sooo… I'll be going now before stuff starts flying…**

**Peace, love and ink**

**~Nico**

**PS: If any of you read House of Anubis Chat Room the note will be different since it's a different fandom.**


End file.
